


Payback

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Steve Rogers [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Burn, Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Steve saves you from the hands of a puny looking mercenary on a mission, and he isn't about to let you live that down anytime soon. He also has ideas on how you could go about thanking him for it.





	Payback

It helped you calm down, taking slow, drawn out drags from a cigarette delicately perched between your fingertips. You deserved it. Exhaling, looking up to the sky. You were just glad to be alive after that monumental shitshow of a mission. 

“You know, I didn’t save your life just so you could go make terrible life choices.”

You sighed like a stroppy teenager, turning around to face Steve as he left the quinjet. “You didn’t save my life,” you argued. 

He did. Of course he did. 

“I had him on the ropes.” 

You just had to keep digging. Too proud to let Steve win. 

“Right,” Steve said sauntering past you, “he had a knife to your throat, but you had him on the ropes. Sure.”

“I did!” Your voice seemed to go up an octave every time you spoke. 

Steve turned around to look at you. “You owe me,” he grinned. Then he went on his way.

You needed to have the last word. Needed to. “I don’t owe you shit Rogers!”

Steve was now at the door to the compound, just about in earshot. “We’ll see,” he muttered, just loud enough for you to hear. He smirked, knowing he had won that round. Or at least he would do later on.

The compound was empty. It seemed as if every continent needed the Avengers. But you and Steve, you had earned a break. 

First on your agenda was to do absolutely nothing. Showered, sufficiently fed and completely exhausted, you threw yourself down on to one of the sofas in the living room, letting the cool leather soothe your bruised and battered body. Your eyes fell closed. All you could do was take in the silence. 

And then the shuffling of a pair of feet. In your space. 

“Really Rogers, we’re in a fuckin’ mansion and this is the room you choose to be in?”

The sofa dipped at your legs as Steve further encroached on your space. “You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“If you’re not careful, I’ll kiss you. See how you like it.”

That slipped out. 

“Well you do owe me,” Steve said, matter of factly. 

You sat up at the opposite end of the sofa. “Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” 

Steve bit his lip and eyed you. Up and down. He nodded. “I think it deserves a little more than a kiss though, don’t you?”

“You’re right, beard burn’s a bitch,” you quipped. 

“Yeah, keeping digging.”

No going back. Your first thought was to make him nervous and back down. But that wouldn’t be fun for either of you. You scooted over towards him, brushing your hand against his thigh. “Got anything in mind, Captain Rogers?” 

Steve cupped your jaw, tracing your lips with his thumb, parting them ever so slightly. “How about I shut you up for a little while?”  
That was so far removed from anything you expected from Steve. You knew exactly what he was getting at and, being honest with yourself, this was a golden opportunity you couldn’t pass up. You didn’t even have to think twice about it as your slipped off the sofa and onto your knees, right between Steve’s legs. 

It hadn’t taken much for Steve to get as fired up as he was, his cock was rock hard, straining against his jeans, and you knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off either. But you were determined to make him wait. Every move you made was slow, looking him dead in the eye; running your hands along his thighs, undoing his zipper. Steve was practically begging by the time you got around to wrapping your lips around the swollen, glazed tip in front of you. Just for a brief moment, though. You relished lapping broad, wet strokes along his length, your hand, stretched around his girth rising and falling slowly. 

All you wanted was to see how far you could push him before he decided to assert himself to get what he wanted. 

Steve tilted his head back and let out a low, lazy groan. His fingers tangled themselves through your hair, coaxing you towards the tip of his cock again. “Show me how much you can take.”

You looked up at him again, your hand still working away along his shaft. “Yes Captain,” you cooed almost jokingly. 

Steve laughed quietly, finally grabbing a fistful of your hair and guiding your mouth on to his cock, down and further down yet, until you couldn’t take anymore. The first few passes, aided by Steve’s hand at the back of your head, made you choke and splutter, strings of saliva coating your chin, your mascara threatening to blind you. But you quickly acclimatised, rolling with the pace Steve set out for you, taking as much as you could and using your hand the rest of the way, your other hand clawing at his thigh to steady yourself. 

The sight of Steve above you, coming completely undone, chest heaving, cursing under his breath was something you wouldn’t forget in a hurry, having taken you completely by surprise. It spurred you on. His grip on your hair seemed to tighten the moment those moans fell silent. The home stretch. And you didn’t waste a drop. 

It was rare to see Steve incapacitated like that; flushed and breathless. You crawled on to his lap and drank it in. 

You also still needed to have the last word. 

“Are you gonna thank me for that?”

Steve’s eyes widened, “what did you have in mind, agent?”

You cocked your head to the side, giving him a rather sheepish look. “I know I said I hated beard burn, but there’s something I’m dying to try.”

“But I saved your-“

“Just lie down, Rogers!”


End file.
